Rosalie
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Rosalie es una joven estudiante muy hermosa pero ambiciosa, toda su vida vivió en la pobreza, cansada de ello decide seducir a un joven millonario para casarse y tener la vida que cree merecer... Basado en la Novela Rubi.
1. Prefacio

**Rosalie**

Prefacio:

Rosalie es una bella joven universitaria que vive junto con su madre y su hermana en una pobre vecindad. Viniendo de una familia humilde, Rosalie no deja de lamentar el declive económico que ha tenido su paupérrima familia a partir de la muerte de su padre, siendo su hermana el sostén del hogar. Es por ello que la joven mujer se obsesiona con el dinero, y sabiéndose hermosa decide utilizar su belleza fisíca como mejor arma para atraer un hombre guapo, rico y joven que la haga señora de una fortuna, prestigio y sociedad.

Rosalie que estudia en una universidad privada, gracias a media beca y la ayuda de su hermana, es allí donde conoce a Bella, una chica sensible, timída y sincera que sufre una discapacidad en su pierna derecha debido a un accidente de su infancia. Isabella es hija del millonario hombre de negocios llamado Charlie Swan, Bella le entrega su amistad a Rosalie, sin saber que el lazo amical está envenenado por la envidia y los celos.

Bella conoce a un joven por internet llamado Edward Masen, un millonario y guapo arquitecto que ama con sinceridad a Bella y a quien decide conocer en persona. Bella con miedo al rechazo le ha ocultado a este su discapacidad pidiéndole a su incondicional amiga que lo reciba una vez llegando a la ciudad de Mé siente curiosidad por Edward y coquetamente lo recibe sin saber que este trae a su mejor amigo de toda la vida el recién títulado en Ortopedia, Emmett McCartney. Rápidamente Rosalie se siente atraída por Emmett y con el trato se enamora perdidamente de esté, Emmett le corresponde. Al parecer a Rosalie la vida le sonríe, tiene un novio guapo, joven y rico, pero realmente es una falsa idea que se ha hecho Rosalie, ya que Emmett había sido ayudado económicamente por su mejor amigo, además la familia a que pertenece es de una clase media y terminó sus estudios por medio de becas.

Por otro lado Edward acepta con amor la discapacidad de Bella y a pesar de algunos obstáculos, esté decide pedirle matrimonio. Mientras por un comentario de Charlie, Bella se entera de la condición económica de Emmett y sus esfuerzos por salir adelante, Bella le comenta a Rose lo dicho por su padre y su admiración. No obstante Rosalie en medio de su confusión y su rechazo al joven médico por ser pobre, rompe la relación con él. fiel a su juramento y avaricia le pide a Emmett que se aleje de ella, con excusas de que esté la engaño, aunque en el fondo ambos saben la realidad: la ambición de Rosalie pudo más que el amor.

Es entonces que Rosalie planea la más vil de las traiciones. Mientras todos se ocupaban de la maravillosa boda de Bella y Edward, Rose logra que Bella le consiga trabajo en la oficina de su novio, y es entonces que comienza discretamente a enamorar al joven ingeniero, haciéndole creer que lo ama con locura...


	2. 1

Capitulo 1:

* * *

- gracias – me dijo Edward cuando le alcance los papeles.

- de nada Edward – sonreí girándome para retirarme y continuar con los otros asuntos.

- ¿Rosalie? - me llamo y me voltee a verlo seductoramente

- Edward – sonreí ampliamente.

- me preguntaba si me acompañarías al centro comercial – me pregunto muy precavido. – es que cumplimos dos meses de novios con Bella y quiero comprarle algunos regalos y como tú eres su amiga conoces sus gustos.

- es una idea fantástica. – respondí tratando de sonar entusiasmada. – ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

- pues ahora, ¿puedes? – me pregunto sonriendo, mi plan estaba en marcha definitivamente.

- claro, solo déjame terminar unas cosas. –

- podemos dejárselo a Heidi, yo le aviso. Tú prepárate para salir en 10 minutos.

- perfecto Jefe – dije esta vez retirándome para buscar mis cosas.

.

Estuvimos más de tres horas comprando cosas para la idiota de Bella, aunque yo me la pasaba probándome la ropa que Edward le iba comprando, y él me miraba encantado. Por mucho que él la amara a ella, no iba a poder resistirse a mi belleza.

-creo que le compramos bastantes regalos. – dijo él durante nuestro viaje de vuelta

- Bella va a estar muy contenta, ya verás le van a encantar los regalos.

.

A la tarde cuando Salí de "trabajar" fui hasta la casa de Bella.

-Rose – sonrió sinceramente ella al verme.

- Bells – le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo? – me pregunto ofreciéndome un refresco

- excelente – respondí maliciosamente. – bastante agotador.

- Edward me dice que sos muy eficiente, él está muy contento por tu trabajo. – y no sabes cuánto, pensé para mí misma. - ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- me encantaría, pero todavía no fui a mi casa y quiero saber cómo está mi mamá. –

- claro, mándale mis saludos a Lilian. Le voy a decir a Afton que te lleve hasta tu casa. – su chofer, de paso aprovecharía de hablar con él para que se alejara de mi hermana.

- Gracias Bella. Tú saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

.

.

.

**(Edward)**

Estaba con Rose en el centro comercial ayudándola a prenderse su vestido, cuando no pude contenerme y la gire hasta a mí para besarla apasionadamente.

En ese momento me desperté sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? – maldije. Yo amaba a Bella por sobre toda las cosas, como era posible que estuviera soñando con su mejor amiga.

.

Al otro día a la mañana acompañe a Bella hasta el instituto, la deje en la puerta y nos despedimos con un beso, en eso apareció Rose atrás mío

- Hola jefe – me saludo como siempre. – Que sorpresa verte por aquí a estas horas – agrego dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- vine a dejar a Bella, pero que bueno que te veo, tengo que hablar contigo. – ella sonrió.

- ¿de trabajo? – pregunto

- si – respondí. - ¿Rose porque insiste en corresponder por mi ayuda si alguien más se está encargando de pagar lo que gaste cuando se internó tu mamá? – debía alejarla de mi cuanto antes, para no volver a soñar con ella. No tenía excusas para despedirlas, pero ella tampoco tenía excusas para tener que trabajar para mí.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – inquirió fingiendo confusión.

- tu sabias que Emmett está pagándome lo del hospital – refresque su memoria - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- no puedo creer que Emmett sea tan necio, yo le suplique que no te pagara lo del hospital, es que no puede ser porque… porque sigue metiéndose en mi vida – grito ella furiosa. – estoy harta de Emmett, sé que es tu amigo pero si él se empeña en pagarte es para presionarme

- yo creo que Emmett se siente responsable de alguna manera y por eso lo hace – intente serenarla.

- no, si ya terminamos. No tiene por qué responsabilizarse. – ella tenía razón. – Lo que pasa es que no entiende que yo no quiero nada más con él, no quiero que me busque ni que se me acerque.

- ¿te ha seguido buscando? – le pregunte un poco confundido y molesto, aunque no debería estarlo me daba un poco de rabia.

- la última vez que lo vi, fue fuera de la constructora. Me estaba esperando. –

- tranquila, estoy seguro de que Emmett no tiene ninguna mala intención.

- entiéndelo Edward, lo que Emmett siente es que sigue teniendo derechos sobre mí. Y no es así.

- claro que no es así – dije furioso con mi amigo. – calma Rose, voy a ocuparme de que él no se responsabilice.

- gracias Edward – dijo abrazándome – eres tan lindo conmigo. De en serio si logras que Emmett no vuelva a hablarme no sabría cómo agradecerte

- no tienes nada que agradecerme Rosalie. – agregue tratando de ser indiferente.

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

-¿tu cómo te sientes trabajando con Edward? – me pregunto Bella mientras salíamos de clases.

- muy a gusto. Sabes que él es muy eficiente, tú lo conoces mejor – dije

- pues sí, lo adoro tanto. Fíjate ayer estaba muy triste y a él no se le olvido que cumplíamos meses y me trajo muchos regalos. Entre ellos un vestido y una gargantilla para que los use hoy que vamos a ir a cenar.

- ¿y te gustaron? – pregunte fingiendo interés

- si pero el vestido no es mi estilo, sabes que no me gustan los escotes. – pero a mí sí.

- a lo mejor ese regalo es una insinuación de que él quiere que te vistas de otra manera – comente maliciosamente.


	3. 2

Capítulo 2:

* * *

**(Edward)**

No podía concentrarme en el trabajo, solo pensaba en Rosalie. No era correcto, iba a casarme con Bella, yo amaba a Bella.

Comencé a dar vueltas por mi departamento hasta que encontré la bolsa de regalo que no le entregue a Bella, una gargantilla que Rosalie se había probado y le quedaba magnifico. En eso tocan el timbre y dejo la bolsa donde esta y salgo a abrir la puerta.

- Rosalie – sonreí al verla – pasa por favor – me corrí a un lado para que entrara

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte amablemente.

- pues, me extraño que no volvieras a la oficina – dijo ella

- lo que pasa es que ahí no podía concentrarme – me excuse rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te distrae? – pregunto seductoramente Rose.

- cuando tengo presión prefiero estar solo, sin interrupciones no ver a nadie, es eso no mas – mentí, no podía decirle la verdad jamás.

- entonces me voy así trabajas tranquilo – dijo ella levantándose para irse.

- no, no – la detuve inconscientemente – no te vayas.

- solo pase a dejarte estos papeles – respondió ella entregándome una carpeta que me dejo mi madrina en la oficina – te los dejo Esme, y los necesitas para la boda.

- gracias –

- bueno, pues yo ya me tengo que ir – ella intento caminar para la puerta pero volví a detenerla.

- ¿es que vas a salir con alguien? – la cuestione, sin ningún derecho a decir verdad.

- si – respondió ella sonrientemente feliz, cosa que me molesto bastante.

- ¿con Alec verdad? – inquirí.

- no – ella continuaba sonriente – me voy a ver con Caius.

- ¿con Caius?

- si – dijo firmemente. – cómo se va mañana, hemos quedado en que lo iba a acompañar a comprar regalos para su esposa

- ah, sí claro. Me había dicho que quería comprarle recuerdos – intente disimular los celos que me provocaba que Rose saliera con mi jefe.

- me voy, ¿mañana si te veo en la oficina? – me pregunto Rosalie dándome un extenso beso en la mejilla.

- si claro – respondí mientras ella salía.

.

Me puse el traje y salí en dirección a la casa de Bella, habíamos quedado para ir a cenar.

Cuando la espere para que baje las escaleras, ella lucia el vestido que le regale, que había escogido con ayuda de Rose. Cuando la vi con ese vestido no pude evitar recordar a Rosalie, y lo bien que le quedaba; sinceramente mucho mejor que a Bella.

- ¿te gusta mi amor? – pregunto ella poniéndose a mi lado.

- si – respondí, tomándola del brazo y retirándonos de la casa

.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

- anoche cene con Edward, aunque tuvo que irse pronto estaba muy cansado – me venía comentado Bella mientras íbamos a la universidad

- sí, anda ocupadísimo. Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina; por eso mismo hoy no te voy a poder a acompañar a ver tu vestido de novia – me excuse – lo lamento muchísimo.

- pero por Edward no hay problema, yo le comente – comenzó a decir mi "amiga"

- sé que por él no hay problema – la interrumpí- pero no quiero faltar a la constructora, es que me estoy tomando muy en serio eso de tener trabajo.

Después de clases me fui hasta las oficinas, a continuar con mi gran y eficiente trabajo.

.

- Caius quedo muy contento y quedo de venir con su esposa a mi boda – me comentaba Edward mientras yo ignoraba sus palabras.

- qué bueno – respondí secamente haciéndome la sufrida.

- Rose – llamo él levantándose y me gire a verlo – desde el otro día quería darte esto – me estiro la gargantilla que habíamos escogido para Bella.

- cómo crees, yo no voy a usar algo que compraste para otra. Es para Bella – le dije fríamente levantándome de la silla - ¿tú crees que yo me sentiría bien usando esto que escogimos para ella?

-perdón, yo no quise ofenderte – me dijo Edward apenado.

- lo sé. Pero qué te parece si se lo das a ella junto con los demás obsequios que iremos a comprarle esta tarde – le propuse.

.

Fuimos al centro de compras y aproveche para desfilarle todo lo que me probaba, Edward estaba encantado viéndome lucir los vestidos para él.

Luego fuimos a comer antes de continuar las compras; seguimos comprando vestidos, perfumes, zapatos. Él realmente se divertía conmigo, yendo de compras.

Volvimos a la oficina después de estar horas en el shopping.

- nuestros escapes juntos al centro comercial ya se terminaron – dije mientras dejábamos las bolsas de compras.

- ya terminamos – respondió él

- sabes, voy a extrañar mucho no salir contigo de compras – hable sensualmente mordiéndome el labio.

- Rosalie, esta vez sí tengo algo que compre exclusivamente para ti – contesto Edward acercándose a mí con un paquete

- no, Edward. Yo esto lo hice con mucho gusto; no es necesario nada a cambio.

- espero que te guste – dijo él poniendo una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco.

- Edward es justo el regalo que yo hubiera escogido – sonreí levantándome el cabello para que me abrochara la gargantilla.

- ¿y cómo se me ve? – gire quedando a escasos centímetros de él

Edward me observo unos segundo para luego acortar la distancia entre nosotros dándome un apasionado beso…

Mi plan había funcionado.


	4. 3

**Capítulo 3-**

* * *

**(Edward)**

Estaba besando a Rosalie, y sin dudas era mejor de lo que imaginaba

- no Edward, no – corto ella el beso apartándose bruscamente de mí.

- perdón Rosalie, no sé lo que me paso – intente disculparme en vano ya que ella salió corriendo de mi oficina dejándome confundido.

Salí de mi oficina y me dispuse a manejar para regresar a mi apartamento, maneje despacio tratando de pensar que era lo que iba a hacer; aun confundido con el beso que le di a Rose, y recordando que estoy comprometido con Bella. Llegue a casa y deje mi saco en el sillón de la sala y en eso suena mi celular, era Bella…

- Bueno – atiendo el teléfono fríamente.

- hola mi amor – saluda amorosamente ella –

-hola, ¿Qué hablaste con Rosalie? – pregunto un tanto temeroso.

- no, solo la estoy viendo en la universidad; con eso de que la estas acaparando – me puse muy tenso al escucharla decir eso, aunque sabía que ella se refería al trabajo -¿Por qué ella tenía que hablarme para algo en especial?

- no, no, no olvídalo, no. No me hagas caso – dije lo más normal que podía sonar.

- te llamaba para avisarte que estoy lista para ir al teatro, quería saber si ibas a pasar por mi o si quieres que Afton me lleve y nos encontramos allá. – ah era eso, ahora respiraba más tranquilo –

-perdóname, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? – me disculpe realmente apenado, pero en verdad no podía ver a Bella, no por ahora, y mucho menos después de haber besado a su mejor amiga y haber sentido lo que sentí con ese simple beso – la verdad que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible – me excuse.

-ah mi amor pobrecito – se apeno Bella – tomate alguna pastilla para el dolor y cuídate mucho – me recomendó siendo tan comprensiva lo que hizo que me sintiera aun peor.

- sí, y… perdóname – dije

- está bien, lo importante es que te mejores. Te amo-

-yo también, nos vemos – colgué el teléfono, siendo incapaz de sostener más alguna clase de charla.

.

.

**(Bella)**

-¿ya no vas a salir? – me pregunto Carmen, mi nana desde que era pequeña; ella era como una madre para mí.

- no nana, Edward se siente mal – le conté un poco apenada por mi novio.

- qué pena, pero no me gustó nada lo que le dijiste – comento ella observándome y yo la mire confusa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – la mire extrañada

- eso de ofrecerle que el chofer te llevara, tu novio es quien debe pasar por ti – ella era muy tradicionalista

- si Edward no estuviera tan ocupado lo hubiera hecho – defendí a mi prometido – además a mi nada me cuesta.

- si te puede costar, y mucho – hablo en tono receloso ella.

- ay nana, hoy estas insoportable, me voy a cambiar, pásame mi pijama – le pedí.

- no, porque mejor no vas a ver al joven Edward y le das la sorpresa – me aconsejo.

-¿tú crees? ¿No es mejor dejarlo descansar?

- ¿Qué le puede hacer mejor que verte a ti? A su futura esposa. Y ahora que está enfermo es cuando más te necesita.

.

.

**(Edward)**

- mi amor – me abrazo Bella cuando fui a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento. Yo me quede estático no esperaba verla, no deseaba verla - ¿Cómo te siente amor? Me preocupe por ti y quise venir a verte. Estabas enfermito y yo quiero cuidarte siempre, siempre, siempre. Ven vamos a que te sientes – cerro la puerta y fuimos hasta los sillones.

- sabes que, ya me siento mejor. Si quieres te invito a cenar afuera – realmente no podía estar a solas con ella todavía, sentía mucha culpa.

-no mi amor- dijo abrazándome y haciendo que apoye mi cabeza en su regazo – tú tienes que descansar. Abajo me está esperando Afton, solo pase un momentito para verte. ¿Ya cenaste? Puedo cocinarte ¿Qué se te antoja?

- no quiero nada gracias – dije mirándola a los ojos y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa me inundo por completo - ¿sabes lo que se me antoja? Estar así contigo – volví a abrazarla fuerte y poner mi cabeza en su regazo.

.

.

**(Rosalie)**

Llegue a casa y guarde la gargantilla que me regalo Edward en mi cofre; saque la foto que tenía guardada de Emmett y no podía dejar de mirarla y de preguntarme porque no sentí con Edward lo que sentía cuando él me besaba.

- Emmett – susurre llevando su foto a mi pecho, dejando caer mis lágrimas.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero cuando me desperté ya era temprano por la mañana tome un baño y salí de mi casa.

- Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me sorprendió encontrármelo al salir de mi casa, probablemente me haya ido a buscar lo cual era una muy buena señal para mi plan.

- Rosalie tenemos que hablar, por favor – me exigió.

-¿y que podemos decirnos después de lo que paso anoche eh? – Lo cuestione coqueteándole – no mejor no.

- por favor – insistía Edward – Rosalie es muy importante para mí.

- está bien, pero aquí no – lo arrastre prácticamente hasta su auto.

- Rosalie en serio, estoy muy apenado contigo, discúlpame –

- no Edward, yo no debí permitir ese beso – fingí estar apenada – me siento tan mal conmigo.

- el responsable soy yo – dijo aproximándose hacia mi

- no te culpes, fuimos los dos. Es que juntos la pasamos tan bien que nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos – le respondí mirándolo con amor y deseo.

- Rosalie no sé qué decirte.

-esto no debe ser. Yo soy la mejor amiga de Bella –

- no debe pasar, perdóname.

- ese beso me hizo darme cuenta de que te… - me detuve para darle dramatismo al asunto – si sigo a tu lado no voy a poder con esto. Ya no puedo; ya no voy a poder trabajar contigo.

- te entiendo – dijo apenado

- adiós Edward – me voltee y seguí caminando, con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro.

.

Ya en la universidad me encontré con Bella y comenzamos a charlar

- ya casi esta mi vestido de novia, estoy muy emocionada Rose – me comentaba ella muy efusiva – ayer me entregaron las alianzas, ya grabadas

- estaba pensando, porque no aprovechas estos días para tomar las terapias que Emmett te recomendó.

- pues sí, pero… -

- ya sé que no te quieres pasar metida en eso – la interrumpí – pero también piensa que sería una muy grata sorpresa para Edward, y también hazlo por ti Isabella. Así vas a caminar más segura el día de tu boda cuando ingreses a la iglesia.

Después de insistirle bastante Bella accedió a hacer sus terapias.

Ella llamo a Edward durante el receso, escuche cuando le preguntaba si iba a pasar por ella a la salida, al parecer él le contesto que no.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo aparece Emmett :)


End file.
